


Mile High Club

by onceuponatime



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, blowjob, teeny bit of overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponatime/pseuds/onceuponatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke doesn't like flying so Michael tries to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

Luke can’t stop fidgeting, and he knows it’s driving Michael and Calum mad, because both keep glaring at him every time he re-crosses his legs or re-adjusts his arm rest. Ashton would understand, probably, but he’s fast asleep in the seat in front of him. Calum sighs when Luke crosses his legs again, and Michael just mutters something about Luke distracting him from his game and making him lose.

He can’t help it, he really can’t. He’s fucking petrified of flying. His stomach has been cramping since they went through security in the airport and he had to throw up twice. He throws his head back against the headrest and closes his eyes. He knows he’s not going to be able to sleep but it’s worth a try anyway.

And he’s about to doze off, just slipping out of consciousness when the plane goes through turbulence and he’s wide awake again, whimpering and clinging to Michael’s side, almost sitting in his lap.

“Dude,” Michael says. “You just made me come last in Mario Kart.”

“Sorry,” Luke mumbles, but keeping his grip on Michael’s bicep anyway.

“S’okay.” Michael says, kissing Luke’s forehead then going back to his game. Luke wants to cry. He wants to talk to somebody to get his mind off the fact that he’s stuck in a metal tube thousands of feet in the air, but Calum has his earphones in and Luke doesn’t want to be murdered, and Michael’s still cursing under his breath, his thumbs flying frantically over the buttons.

“Mikey,” Luke mumbles, rubbing his nose against Michael’s neck. “Wanna make out?” Michael’s head whips up and Luke can see the surprise in his eyes. If they ever do anything in public, Michael is usually the one who starts it. Luke loves him, but he’s still awkward about shoving his tongue down Michael’s throat when people can see. But right now, he needs it.

“Later,” Michael says, going back to his game. Luke feels a little insulted.

“Do you not like making out with me?” he asks, shoving his hand under the hem of Michael’s hoodie and pouting. He can feel Michael’s stomach tense up under his fingers, so he feels a little less insulted.

“I love making out with you, Lukey. Just not when there’re children across the aisle looking at us.”

“C’mon, Mikey,” Luke says, shoving his face into Michael’s neck again. He gets Michael’s point, but right now he could care less about the kids. They lost interest in Michael’s bright blue hair about half an hour ago, so they’ve stopped staring.

“What’s gotten into you?” Michael asks, shifting in his seat and resting his head on top of Luke’s.

“I hate flying.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Michael is still immersed in his Nintendo, and Luke is actually going to rip it from his hands and throw it away because his boyfriend is in the middle of having a heart attack, and he’s worried about coming last in fucking Mario.

“Mikey,” Luke whines, and he knows he’s being a brat but he feels like he’s gonna throw up again. Michael sighs and shuts his Nintendo.

“What do you want me to do?” Michael asks, and Luke can’t help but stare at him because he’s being a little insensitive. Luke just wants a hug and a little bit of conversation.

“Talk to me or something. I forgot my earphones and all that I can think about is this plane taking a nose dive and killing us all.” Michael chuckles and puts a hand on Luke’s thigh, and he feels a little better already.

“C’mere,” Michael says, opening his arms and Luke puts the armrest up before crawling into Michael’s arms and pulling his legs up on to his previously occupied seat. He accidently tips Calum with his foot, and Calum glares at him, but his face softens when he sees Luke curled up against Michael.

“Sorry I wasn’t really helping you cope with the whole flying thing. I knew you were bad, just, not _that_ bad,” Michael mumbles against his temple as he runs his fingers through the soft hair at the base of Luke’s neck.

“You’re helping now.”

“You should try sleep. We still have another six hours or so.”

“Yay,” Luke groans before shuffling down a little before burying his face in Michael’s oversized hoodie and inhaling the scent that is just so _Michael_ it makes his chest hurt a little bit. Michael’s hand is still messing with his hair, the other lying heavy on his stomach, so that’s what Luke focuses on as he falls asleep.

***

“Luke,” Michael is whispering in his ear. He tries to drown it out, snuggling against Michael’s chest and trying to fall back asleep, but then there’s a finger poking him is his side so he has no choice but to open his eyes and look up at Michael.

“Are we landing?” he asks, a little hopefully, and when Michael shakes his head he wants to cry.

Michael starts shoving him off his lap. “Food’s coming. Thought you might want something to eat.”

Luke orders pizza and takes one bite before his stomach is somersaulting again. He knows he should probably eat it, even though it’s disgusting aeroplane food, because he’s had nothing to eat since that toast this morning. Which he threw up.

He wraps his arms around his stomach before leaning forward and resting his forehead on the tray beside his pizza. He feels someone rubbing his back and he’s not sure if it’s Michael or Calum.

“You should eat,” Michael says, wrapping his arms around Luke and smushing his face against his back.

“Can’t.” Luke groans, and even breathing is making his stomach churn.

“Want a tummy rub?” Michael asks, and Luke just shakes his head and feels tears rolling down his cheeks.  He tries to wipe at them without Michael noticing but Michael does, cooing “aw, baby” before pulling Luke back against his chest. Luke lets a few silent tears fall onto Michael’s hoodie, glad Calum is too busy shoving food in his mouth to notice.

“D’you want me to get you a drink of water or something?” Michael asks, and he sounds really worried. Luke feels like an idiot.

“Is he okay?” he hears Calum ask.

“I don’t think so,” Michael replies and Luke’s stomach does something funny that makes him groan and screw his eyes shut.

“Do you want ice cream?” Michael asks him. “Do they have ice cream on planes?”

“I want to be on the ground,” Luke answers, but it’s muffled against the fabric of Michael’s hoodie. He hears Ashton giggle and when he removes his face from Michael he sees Ashton pop up from behind the seat.

“You’re really pale. Like, Michael pale.” Ashton says, and he’s staring down at Luke, and Calum is staring at him too and he’s going to start screaming.

“Hey, fuck you, dude!” Michael protests.

“It’s true though,” Calum says. “Except you’re not sick pale. You have a .... a playstation tan.”

“A playstation tan?” Michael asks.

“Yeah, you know, all the television rays like bleaching your skin.” Calum elaborates.

“Yes. That’s exactly what happens,” Michael scoffs and Luke can’t help but laugh. Which was a mistake because his stomach clenches and he can feel the vomit rise in his throat.

“Michael,” he groans, his breathing getting a little faster and he needs to get to the toilet before he vomits in his lap.

“Shit, what is it? Are you okay? Obviously you’re not okay. Tell me what you need.”

“’M gonna puke,” Luke says, removing himself from Michael’s lap and sprinting to the toilet.

***

He’s leaning over the toilet when he hears someone knocking at the door and he’s about to tell them he’ll be a minute but then Michael is saying “Lukey?” and rapping on the door again. Luke pulls himself away from the toilet long enough to let Michael into the already cramped bathroom.

“Are you feeling any better?” Michael asks, pushing Luke’s hair off his forehead and Luke just turns around and vomits into the toilet again. “S’alright, baby. Get it up.” Michael says as he rubs Luke’s back.

When Luke’s finished, Michael just spins him around and pulls him close, pulling his hoodie sleeve over his hand and wiping at the tears on Luke’s cheek. “I’ve a bottle of water for you. Wanna rinse your mouth out?” Luke nods his head before taking the water off Michael, swirling it around in his mouth before spitting it down the toilet.

“How are you?” Michael asks, closing the toilet lid and sitting on it, patting his lap for Luke to sit down.

“Fucking brilliant,” Luke says, sitting on Michael’s thigh.  Michael instantly wraps his arms around Luke’s waist, his fingers absentmindedly going under his shirt and rubbing along the waistband of his jeans.

“Next time we’re flying you, I’m drugging you.”

“I’d be cool with that.” Luke says, relaxing into Michael’s gentle touch. “You know, for a guitar player, you have very soft fingers,” Luke notes, and Michael chuckles, the warm air fanning across the back of Luke’s neck. He tries not to shiver.

“Thanks, I guess.”

“That was a compliment. I like your fingers.”

“I bet you do,” Michael says, and Luke can actually hear the smirk in his voice.

“Shut up,” Luke says, his face heating up a little. He stands from Michael’s lap, about to open the door, when he feels Michael stand behind him, his hands gripping his hips.

“Hey Luke,” Michael practically growls in his ear. “You wanna make out?” He’s about to answer, but Michael is sucking the spot where his neck meets his shoulder and all he can do is moan.

“You never answered me,” Michael says, biting down on the skin and Luke is a little embarrassed by the noise he makes.

“God, yeah, Michael.” He turns around, leaning down to get his mouth on Michael’s and Michael is backing him up against the door. It started off sweet and gentle, but it’s getting hot so fast and Luke’s head is spinning a little bit.

Michael’s tongue pushes past his lips, and Luke just lets him take what he wants, letting him go as fast or as slow as he pleases. Michael presses himself against Luke’s front, and Luke fists his hand in his hair, swallowing all the pretty little moans Michael is making.

“This makin’ you feel better?” Michael mumbles against his lips, getting even closer to Luke and moving from his mouth to his neck, pulling the collar of Luke’s shirt down for better access.

“Yeah,” Luke pants, because that’s really all he can do. And then Michael’s thigh is between his legs, pushing up against him, and he has to bite his lip to keep quiet.

“I can think of another way to make you forget. Want me to make you feel good, Lukey?” Michael purrs, and Luke can’t help but move his hips against Michael’s thigh.

“Please, Mikey. Please,” Luke begs, and he knows he sounds so desperate but he doesn’t care.

“You’re gonna have to be quiet. There’re people out there.”

Luke is about to answer, but then Michael is dropping to his knees and undoing Luke’s belt, popping his fly and dragging his jeans and boxers down to his knees in one go. Luke automatically parts his thighs so Michael can fit between them.

He’s not even fully hard, but Michael is already licking at the tip, his hand moving slowly up and down his shaft. He knows Michael likes this – watching and feeling Luke harden in his hand. Luke throws his head back against the door when Michael takes the tip into his mouth, not doing anything, just holding it there, tonguing at the slit.

“Michael,” he groans, and his blood is heading south so fast he’s afraid he’s going to pass out. Michael moves back and looks up at him through long eyelashes.

“What did I say about being quiet, baby?” Michael says before spitting on his hand and gabbing Luke’s cock. “If you’re too loud, I’m gonna have to stop.” And he’s looking at Luke with such a cocky expression Luke feels a little intimidated.

“You haven’t even fucking started yet,” Luke grinds out through clenched teeth, and then there’s a tight wet heat around his cock so he stops talking.

Michael doesn’t start off slow, his head is bobbing and his cheeks are hollowed and it’s too much and not enough at the same time. Luke feels a dribble of pre-come fall from the tip, and Michael moans around him when it lands on his tongue. “Thought.. you said.. we had to.. be quiet,” Luke breathes out and Michael just picks up his pace, wrapping his hand around the base where his mouth doesn’t reach.

Luke places his hand on Michael’s cheek, and Michael knows what he wants. He turns his head a little to the side and Luke can feel himself inside Michael’s mouth as his cock rubs against his cheek and the extra pressure feels so good he moans. He shoves his other hand in Michael’s hair, not to force him to move, just to touch him, and Michael hums around him.

Luke looks down at Michael and gasps a little when he sees Michael’s belt open, his hand moving furiously in his boxers, his hips moving in time with his mouth.

“Mikey,” Luke manages to pant out. “Let me see. Pull ‘em down, I wanna see.” Michael groans before pulling off Luke, shoving his face where Luke’s hip meets his thigh so he can open his jeans and shove them down just enough so Luke can see his cock, flushed and already leaking.

“Jesus Christ, Michael,” is all Luke says before Michael is taking him back into his mouth, one hand squeezing Luke’s hip, the other going back to stroking himself.

Luke feels Michael’s hand leave his hip and slot into his own, and that’s what he loves about Michael. He’s an intimidating, cold-ass punk when he wants to be, but in moments like this, when it matters, he’s always so intimate, holding Luke’s hand or stroking his cheek when they make love, muttering “I love you” against Luke’s neck like they’re the only words he knows.

He can’t tear his eyes away from Michael’s cock, disappearing in and out of his own fist. He’s getting so close, and he knows Michael is too. His hand is moving frantically, his head bobbing a little faster.

“Mikey,” Luke moans, trying to shove Michael off. “Michael, I’m gonna come.” Michael just hollows his cheeks, moving even faster, his tongue rubbing the underside of his cock and Luke can feel his stomach tightening before he releases into Michael’s mouth, biting down on his fist to keep quiet as Michael swallows everything he gives him.

“Michael..” He pants out, pawing at his shoulders, but Michael still moves his mouth up and down his shaft and it’s so good but too much and he can’t take it. But then Michael stops, tenses as he comes over in his own fist, moaning around Luke’s cock and Luke tries not to scream.

Michael pulls off, shoving his face into Luke’s thigh. “Holy shit.”

 ***

When they clean up and make themselves a little more presentable, they head out of the toilet and back to their seats. Luke can feel everyone’s eyes on him, but that could just be because last time they saw him he looked like he was about to die.

When they sit back down, Luke drapes himself across Michael and he’s so worn out he knows he’ll be able to sleep the rest of the way. Michael’s eyelids are already drooping.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. You guys didn’t, did you?” Calum asks, and Michael just grins, Luke burying his bright red face in Michael’s shoulder.

“Anything to make my Lukey’s flight a little easier.”

“Oh my God.”

“What is it?” Ashton asks, head popping up again when he hears Calum’s tone of disgust.

“Those two just joined the fuckin’ Mile High Club.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I don't even know what that was.


End file.
